Darkness Inside
by Dark Method
Summary: Dark Harry! Un monde où Harry Potter découvre que le camp de la lumière n'est pas celui qu'il semble être. Où l'obscurité de son âme le dévore de l'intérieur, sombre secret qu'il garde jalousement jusqu'au moment où il rencontre une personne comme lui, qui porte un masque au yeux de tous, mais qui ne peut qu'être elle-même avec lui. Un monde voué à changer.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous!**

**Et oui, une nouvelle fiction! Ainsi vous aurez un nouveau chapitre chaque semaine, mais en alternance avec mon autre fiction **_**Renaissance à la mort**_**.**

**AVERTISSEMENT! Présence de mutilation, de violence, d'horreurs et de tortures. C'est une fiction M.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K Rowling!**

**De plus, cette fiction m'a été inspiré par un sublime texte de ma soeur de coeur Lucy que j'adore.**

**Je t'adore petite soeur!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Alie**

* * *

Prologue

POV Harry

La chaleur est douce au début, puis commence la douleur, la brûlure. D'autres auraient hurlé de douleur et d'horreur de voir ainsi leur peau, si douce et magnifique autrefois, se déformer et devenir laide. Moi, je regarde les flammes dévorer ma chair. Je souris à cette souffrance et à cette vision cauchemardesque. Je me sens bien. La douleur me rappelle à quel point je suis en vie. En vie dans un monde de fou où tout n'est qu'illusions, hypocrisie et mensonges. Nous croyons vainement avoir le contrôle de nos vies. Balivernes! C'est la vie et les autres qui nous contrôlent, nous n'avons aucun choix. La seule chose que je contrôle, c'est ma souffrance. Elle m'emporte dans un monde de ténèbres, sans loi, sans responsabilité, où nous pouvons devenir qui nous voulons être. Alors que dans la lumière que tant de gens vante, nous ne sommes que des animaux bons à être dresser et asservis par les plus forts. Quelqu'un retire ma main du feu, je ne ressens plus rien. Cette personne me hurle dessus, panique, s'inquiète, mais s'inquiète-t-elle vraiment ou n'est-ce que de la comédie fait de faux-semblant pour m'embobiner, me manipuler et se servir de moi? Je ne sais trop, enfin… je sais oui, c'est la raison de mon état aujourd'hui, mais je n'en aie que faire de cette personne, je l'ignore. Je veux retrouver cette douleur, car dans ce monde de fou, c'est la seule chose qui me garde en vie.

Fin POV

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais que c'est très très court comme prologue, mais vus l'intensité du passage, je ne voulais pas en mettre plus, je veux vous faire saliver!^^ Mais je vous promets que les chapitres seront bien plus long! Laissez vos reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je sais, je sais, cela fais un moment que je n'ai plus poster, mais comme j'avais écris, seul mes deux semaines d'examens feraient que j'arrêterais de poster pendant un moment, mais voilà, mes examens sont terminés et j'ai recommencé à écrire! Je posterai maintenant tous les mardi, aux deux semaines. **

**Voilà le premier chapitre, plus long, comme promis!^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Lya**

* * *

Chapter 1

La pluie et le vent s'abattaient sur les terres d'Écosse. Un jeune homme, aux cheveux de ténèbres, marmonnait mille et une promesses de tortures douloureuses contre les traîtres qui s'étaient joué de lui. Il les haïssait depuis quatre ans déjà. Depuis cette nuit dans la chambre des secrets, depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité sur sa vie, depuis que les ténèbres l'avaient accueillis. Il n'était qu'un pantin dans cette guerre. Il n'avait pas demandé à être l'élu. Et pourtant, ce fameux 31 octobre 1981, Dumbledore avait scellé son destin en le choisissant lui. Il le haïssait lui aussi, ainsi que tous les autres. Ils n'avaient pas choisis ses amis, on lui avait imposé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. On l'avait obligé à retourner chez ses répugnants moldus soi-disant pour sa sécurité. Il n'avait aucun choix, il se sentait comme un animal en cage dans ce monde de lumière. Mais il en avait marre.

Là où la lumière l'avait utilisé, les ténèbres avaient été là pour lui. Ils lui avaient montré la vérité et il s'était abandonné à eux, devenant ce qu'il voulait être, un profond secret que la lumière ne découvrirait jamais. Depuis lors, il jouait la comédie. Il participait à cette mascarade et aux yeux de tous, il restait l'élu avec le cœur sur la main. Même lorsqu'il avait vaincu Voldemort lors de la sixième année, il avait continué son petit manège auprès des autres, on l'avait encore renvoyé chez ces moldus, disant que des deatheaters rodaient encore, il avait fait ce pourquoi ils l'avaient tous manipulés, non? Quelle belle illusion! Il les voulait tous morts, baignant dans leur propre sang, gémissants des supplications qu'on les épargne. Une nouvelle année débutai, la dernière et certainement la plus grandiose.

Harry soupira discrètement à la vu de tous ses imbéciles dans la grande salle. Puis, son regard se porta vers la table des professeurs et il fut surpris d'y retrouver Fleur Delacourt et Lucius Malfoy. Le directeur avait sûrement et définitivement perdu la boule pour embaucher ce qu'il avait catégorisé autrefois de deatheaters. Le dit vieux fou se leva pour faire son discours annuel.

«Bonsoir à tous! Bienvenue aux premières années à Poudlard, vous serez sous peu répartis par le choixpeau. Je vous rappelle qu'il est défendu d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Le couvre-feu est à vingt-deux heures et tout élève surpris en-dehors de son dortoir après cette heure se verra donner une retenu. Cette année, nous avons deux nouveaux professeurs, Lord Malfoy qui enseignera le duel et Miss Delacourt qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal. Sur ce, bon appétit!» dit le directeur avec son regard pétillant.

Harry croisa le regard de Fleur. Elle semblait différente depuis la coupe des trois sorciers. Il avait entendu dire qu'elle avait annulé son mariage avec l'ainé des Weasley en le traitant d'imbécile et de bon à rien. Il avait sourit intérieurement à ce moment-là en se disant qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir comprit à quel point ils étaient pathétique. Harry envoya un sourire à Fleur, qui le lui rendit, avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Tout cela c'était fait discrètement, s'en que personne ne le sache, sauf un.

Harry regarda à nouveau son assiette, faisant bien attention de ne pas voir l'horrible vision de Weasley et Granger se nettoyer les amygdales. Ginny tenta de lui parler, mais il l'ignora. Il savait que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'épouser pour son argent et sa notoriété, elle ne l'aurait pas. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il quitta la grande salle rapidement pour retrouver son lieu de prédilection.

**POV Harry**

Je vois ce liquide carmin ruisseler sur mon bras, traçant un chemin jusqu'au bout de mes doigts squelettiques. Il me fascine. Sa couleur m'enivre et m'apaise à la fois, j'en aie tant vu ses dernières années. J'adore la sensation du métal tranchant contre ma peau, ouvrant mon corps et mon âme. Parce que je le veux. La lumière est menteuse, rusée. Elle ne désire qu'une chose, me contrôler. Elle n'y arrivera plus désormais. Tout le monde pense que je ne suis au courant de rien. Heureusement, ma mère est restée honnête, même dans la mort. Je ne suis pas le fils de James Potter et j'en suis heureux. Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Le sort de camouflage que m'avait lancé ma mère a prit fin à mon anniversaire, me laissant voir qui je suis réellement. Je suis le portrait de mon père, sauf pour les yeux, j'ai encore ceux de maman. Aussi, je ne m'appelle pas Harry James Potter, mais Damon Lucius Malfoy. C'est mon père qui a trouvé ce nom et personnellement, je le préfère grandement à l'autre, il en impose. Je suis obligé de porter un glamour. Je compte bien faire des retrouvailles avec mon paternel maintenant qu'il est au château, je veux retrouver ma place d'ainé si tant est que Draco soit réellement son fils, ce que je doute vraiment. Je regarde le ciel étoilé, je me sens bien à nouveau. J'appuie la lame tranchante sur ma peau, plus fort cette fois, je savoure, cela m'excite un peu. Puis, à regret, je dois effacer les traces de mon secret et rentrer à la tour. Je ne dois inquiéter personne, n'est-ce pas…

**Fin POV**

Le jeune homme quitta le terrain de quidditch, n'ayant pas conscience qu'une personne l'avait observé. Fleur avait changé intérieurement. Elle était devenue sombre, sadique et adorait plus que tout les ténèbres. Voilà pourquoi elle avait laissé tomber ce bouffon de Weasley. Elle voulait quelqu'un de puissant, de sombre, quelqu'un qui la comprenne. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce quelqu'un. Il serait à elle et aucune autre ne devait tenter de lui prendre, sous peine de mourir de sa main.

Les jours passèrent et les cours avaient débutés, comme à leur habitude, banal, tout simplement. Harry n'avait plus la force de jouer ce foutu rôle de Gryffondor et il se donnait à cœur joie à exprimer son mécontentement. La guerre était finit, Voldemort bouffait les pissenlits par la racine, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, enfin, le plus discrètement possible. Il n'avait cessé de penser à Fleur. Elle l'intriguait. Elle, autrefois jeune fille modèle, ne l'était plus réellement aujourd'hui. Chacun de ses sourires étaient faux, sauf ceux qu'elle lui offrait. Il était le seul à voir cette lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle regardait en direction de Granger et Weasley. Harry avait aussi observé son père. Il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de parler avec lui, mais il avait grandement hâte. Il aurait cru que celui-ci avantagerait Draco, mais non, au contraire, il s'acharnait sur lui, le rabaissant et l'humiliant devant tout le monde et c'était avec une joie sadique qu'il attendait ce cours avec impatience. Sortant de ses pensées, il porta son attention à la discussion de Finnigan et Thomas.

«He Dean! Il paraîtrait que Draco Malfoy a été déshérité et renié, car il n'est pas le fils de Lucius Malfoy, mais un bâtard de sa mère.» dit Finnigan, enjoué.

«Oui, ma mère me l'a dit cet été. Le professeur Malfoy l'aurait découvert par hasard dans le journal de sa femme, enfin, ex-femme à présent puisqu'il a divorcé d'elle en ne lui laissant rien.» répondit Thomas.

Harry sourit intérieurement. Alors voilà pourquoi son père s'en prenait à Draco. Il en était plus qu'heureux. Il serait le seul héritier des Malfoy. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard de son paternel. Il lui fit un signe de la tête avec un petit sourire. Harry était en pleine extase lorsque quelqu'un lui secoua le bras. Il se retourna vers le ou la suicidaire du moment. Ginny Weasley, encore!

«Oui Ginny?» demanda Harry.

«J'aurais à te parler après le dîner, on pourrait se retrouver à la tour d'astronomie?» demanda-t-elle avec les yeux papillonnant.

«Oui, si tu veux.» répondit le jeune homme, celui-ci priant pour qu'elle ne lui demande pas de sortir avec elle pour la millionième fois.

Une certaine professeure bouillait de rage. Il était à elle, rien qu'à elle. Si cette petite garce croyait pouvoir marcher sur son territoire, elle découvrirait bientôt qu'on ne touche pas au compagnon d'une vélane. Fleur se mit à planifier un plan pour s'en débarrasser, alors qu'un homme au regard paternel, s'amusait de cette situation. Il comptait bien récupréer son véritable fils, le digne héritier d'une longue lignée empreinte de ténèbres.

* * *

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé? Laissez vos reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous!**

**Comme vous le voyez, voici la suite et surtout, bien plus longue que le chapitre précédent! Je tiens à vous prévenir que je n'ai plus d'échéances déterminé. Avec le travail, je ne sais jamais quand j'ai une journée de congé, ni si j'ai de l'inspiration. Donc, si j'ai de l'inspiration, j'écris et poste la suite, sinon, bah, faudra attendre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte terminer mes deux fictions! Je ne l'essaierai pas mes deux histoires sans une fin^^.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme, alors qu'il se rendait à la tour d'astronomie. Ginny lui avait à nouveau demandé s'il pouvait discuter tous les deux. Combien de fois était-ce arrivé depuis qu'il avait tué le nunuche psychopathe à tendance schizo, dit Voldemort? Une bonne quinzaine de fois au moins! Et cela était toujours pour la même chose. Elle voulait à tout prix sortir avec lui et lui, ne désirait que sa mort. Peut-être pourrait-il la pousser de la tour et faire croire à un accident? Après tout, il était le foutu sauveur de la lumière, jamais personne n'oserait penser qu'il ferait ça à celle qui lui semblait destinée. Il atteignit les marches de la tour, puis entreprit de les monter une à une, le cœur lourd. Arrivé, il distingua parfaitement la plus jeune des Weasley, habillée de façon très provocante. Croyait-elle pouvoir le séduire ainsi? Elle avait le visage qui ressemblait plus à un clown, qu'à une femme fatale. Il aurait rit, si la situation lui aurait permis. Il l'a rejoignit, frissonnant de dégoût à cette vision des plus horribles.

«Tu voulais me parler Ginny?» dit Harry en s'appuyant contre le mur.

«Oui, en faite, tu as beaucoup changé depuis cet été. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me disais que maintenant que nous avons tous deux mûris, nous pourrions peut-être envisager d'aller plus loin qu'une relation d'amitié et…» Dit Ginny confiante, montrant le plus possible ses attributs.

«Arrête Ginny! Il faudra que je te le dise combien de fois, que non, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, je ne veux rien savoir de toi!» s'exclama Harry en colère.

«Voyons Harry, tout le monde sait que nous serions le couple parfait. Nous sommes fais pour être ensemble toi et moi. Tu le sais et je le sais, alors arrête de repousser l'échéance.» continua Ginny en s'approchant de lui.

« Non! Tu me dégoûtes! Tu n'es qu'une sale garce qui n'en a qu'après ma fortune et ma célébrité! Tu n'en a rien à faire de moi et peu importe ce que les gens peuvent penser, nous ne serons jamais ensemble, tu m'as bien compris?! Alors arrête de me le demander, la réponse sera toujours non, rentre-toi cela dans le crâne!» explosa Harry, qui n'avait qu'une envie présente, la prendre par les épaules et la balancer par la fenêtre.

«Oh, mais si nous allons être ensemble. Je veux être madame Potter et si tu ne m'accordes pas cela, je dirai à tout le monde que tu m'as insulté et frappé ici, ce soir. Tu auras mon frère sur le dos qui voudra te massacrer et je continuerai à dire chaque jour ce que tu me fais subir moralement et aussi physiquement. Tu seras renvoyé de Poudlard avant même d'avoir ton diplôme et le beau sauveur de la lumière sera considéré comme le futur Dark lord. Tu me suis maintenant?» minauda la rouquine avec un sourire hautain.

«Jamais de ma vie je ne t'accorderai cela, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, dire ce que tu veux, je m'en fous, mais jamais, au grand jamais je ne ferai de toi mon épouse, peu importe ce que cela me coûtera.» termina Harry avant de quitter subitement la tour, complètement en colère.

«Tu l'auras voulu Potter, tu souffriras et tu me demanderas grâce.» murmura Ginny qui regarda le ciel étoilé, ne voyant pas l'ombre s'approchant derrière elle.

«Miss Weasley, que faites-vous ici en dehors du couvre feu?» dit Fleur en croisant les bras, Ginny sursautant et se retournant rapidement.

_**Flash back**_

_POV Fleur_

_Je vois Harry quitter la grande salle le dos courbé. J'écoute distraitement le professeur Flitwick qui me parle d'un nouveau sortilège soi-disant révolutionnaire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le suivre pour savoir où il va. Je finis par quitter la table, finalement et par à sa recherche. Il marche dans le château comme un fantôme. Il semble soucieux et en colère. C'est peut-être cette traînée de Weasley qui la fait se sentir ainsi. Il vaudrait mieux pour sa santé et sa vie, si elle n'est pas suicidaire, de ne pas tenter de me prendre mon homme. Je le suis comme son ombre, puis après une heure et demi, il se dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien aller faire là? Ce n'est pas là qu'il va d'habitude pour faire couler son sang sur ses bras. Je continue de le suivre silencieusement, puis j'entends des éclats de voix, c'est bien cette foutue morveuse qui est là. Elle essaie de l'avoir, petite conne. Ah! Harry réplique qu'il ne veut pas d'elle, parfait. Quoi?! Elle ose le menacer! Oh Weasley, tu viens à l'instant de te faire une ennemi, tu as vu ton dernier ciel étoilé pour le reste de ta courte vie. _

_Je vois Harry partir vivement en maudissant la jeune Weasley jusqu'à centième génération. J'attends un peu qu'il soit plus loin, j'entends la promesse murmuré par cette salope qui ose tenter de me prendre ce qui m'appartient. Ce soir est ta dernière nuit, je le jure sur ma vie._

_Fin POV_

_**Fin flashback**_

«Voyons qui nous avons là, Fleur Delacourt en personne, celle qui a abandonné mon frère, je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence ici te regarde» répondit Ginevra, souriante d'avoir un peu d'action.

«J'ai abandonné ton frère parce qu'il est un petit imbécile de première, tout juste bon à briser de stupides sorts le reste de sa vie, en plus d'être un impur, salit par la malédiction du loup-garou. Et de plus, ta présence ici me concerne, puisque je suis professeure ici, ce qui fait que tu écopes d'une retenue avec Rusard demain soir.» dit Fleur de son air supérieur.

«Je n'en aie rien à foutre de ta retenue, je n'irai pas. Et puis mon frère est très bien, même meilleur que toi, il trouvera certainement mieux que toi!» s'exclama Ginny, en colère contre cette blondinette qui se croyait tout permis.

«Il ne trouvera pas mieux que moi, mais il finira par trouver quelqu'un qui aura assez de pitié pour vouloir de lui. Moi j'ai des vus sur une autre personne, personne que tu tentes désespérément avoir.» dit la vélane, clairement en colère.

«Tu crois pouvoir avoir Harry, mais il est à moi! J'ai travaillé toutes ses années pour devenir Mme Potter et je ne permettrai à personne de venir gâcher tous mes efforts. Et certainement pas toi! Il ne voudra jamais de toi, sachant comment tu traites Bill, alors que pour lui, il est comme son grand frère!» Dit la rouquine, fière de sa répartie.

«Oh tu crois? Tu es aveugle ma pauvre! Il sera miens bien assez tôt, mais toi, tu ne seras malheureusement pas là pour le voir.» susurra Fleur en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

«Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je ne serai pas là pour le voir?» demanda Ginevra soudainement effrayée.

«Parce que c'est ici que ta vie s'achève» dit Fleur en pointant sa paume droite vers la garce rousse.

Avant que Ginny n'est pu prendre sa baguette, Fleur murmura des paroles dans une autre langue et une forte poussée magique s'échappa d'elle, frappant de plein fouet la jeune Weasley qui passa à travers la fenêtre ouverte en hurlant lors de sa chute dans le vide. Fleur fit apparaît un parchemin et une plume, ensorcela la plume pour qu'elle reproduise l'exactitude de l'écriture de la récente décédée, mais qui restait indétectable. On pouvait y lire sa lettre de suicide.

_Je ne veux pas que vous m'en vouliez. J'ai souffert trop longtemps et la perte de Lavande Brown, ma meilleure amie, lors de la bataille finale m'a plus affecté que n'importe qui, puisqu'au fond, je l'aimais d'un amour fou. Maintenant, mon âme sœur n'est plus, je veux la rejoindre. Pardonnez-moi._

_Ginny_

«Bon au moins, les gens ne penseront pas qu'elle est morte à cause du refus d'Harry d'être avec elle!» dit Fleur en laissant le parchemin sur la table près de la fenêtre.

Elle redescendit de la tour, sachant que les professeurs ne tarderaient pas à être avertit du drame qui venait de se produire. Allant plus loin dans le couloir, elle se cacha derrière une statue lorsqu'elle entendit des pas courir vers elle. Elle attendit patiemment que la troupe de dingues passe devant elle, attendit un moment, puis se mit à courir à leur suite comme si elle venait d'arriver. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et se tourna, essoufflée, vers le directeur.

«Monsieur, que sait-il passé? J'ai entendu un hurlement venant d'ici.» dit Fleur, feignant parfaitement l'incompréhension.

«Je ne le sais point mon enfant, nous avons été avertit par Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui a entendu lui aussi le hurlement. Severus, aller vérifier dans la salle d'astronomie, Minerva, votre classe, Miss Delacourt, aller vérifier à l'extérieur à l'aide de votre balais, au pied de la falaise si quelqu'un ne serait pas tombé.» dit anxieusement le vieux fou. Tous suivirent ses ordres. Le premier qui revint fut Snape avec un parchemin entre les mains, il le tendit au professeur Dumbledore qui le prit et le lu. Son visage devint blême.

«Que se passe-t-il Albus?» demanda le professeur de métamorphose en revenant de sa classe vide.

«Il…Il semblerait que le cri soit peut-être de Miss Weasley Minerva. Severus semble avoir trouvé sa lettre de suicide en haut de la tour d'astronomie.» dit faiblement le directeur qui ne pouvait croire que celle qui devait épouser Potter et qui avait été éduqué pour, se soit suicidé par amour d'une petite conne morte durant la bataille. Et pourtant, il lança un sort de détection à savoir si la lettre était une fausse, mais non. Fleur revint en courant, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les mains tremblantes.

«J'ai…J'ai…J'ai…» commença Fleur en bégayant.

«Du calme mon enfant, dites-nous ce que vous avez vu» dit calmement Dumbledore d'un air grand-papa gâteau.

«C'est… C'est Ginevra Weasley…monsieur… elle est au pied de la falaise et…et…» dit la vélane qui n'arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot ensuite, trop bouleversée par le drame.

«C'est une tragédie Albus! Comment annoncer cela à la famille Weasley? Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils vivront ensuite…» dit Minerva, tout aussi bouleversée que les autres.

«Nous allons tout d'abord récupérer son corps, puis ensuite prévenir sa famille dans les plus bref délais. Évidemment, les élèves ne seront mit au courant que demain matin, ne troublons pas leur sommeil pour l'instant. Miss Delacourt, je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer, les événements de ce soir semblent vous avoir causé un énorme choc, comme à nous tous. Severus, accompagnez-moi je vous pris, Flitwick, je voudrais que vous écriviez à la famille Weasley pour les prévenir. Minerva, allez vous reposer aussi.» conclut le sénile drogué au citron.

Tous quittèrent les lieux, excepté Fleur qui regarda par la fenêtre du couloir. Ses larmes, sa tristesse et son choc, laissèrent place à un sourire sadique et un regard emplit d'amusement. «Que je suis bonne comédienne! Je pourrais presque en faire un métier.» se dit-elle pour elle-même dans sa tête. Maintenant, elle était débarrassée de cette épave collante. Harry serait mieux ainsi, sans elle à ses côtés. Fleur allait savourer la douleur qui vivrait les Weasley, ainsi que tous qui pleureraient la perte de cette idiote.

Oo0oO

La nouvelle avait causé un grand choc au château. Seul trois personnes s'amusaient discrètement de cette soudaine perte. Harry ne cessait de remercier Salazar de l'avoir débarrasser d'un tel boulet. Pourtant, il était curieux de savoir qui avait bien pu la tuée, car évidemment, il ne croyait en rien à sa lettre de suicide, puisque quelques minutes avant son départ, elle lui avait juré de faire de sa vie un enfer tant et aussi longtemps qu'il refusait de la prendre pour épouse. Harry comptait bien trouver cette personne et la remercier. Il porta un regard vers son père et lui fit un faible signe de la tête, signifiant qu'il devait lui parler. Lucius Malfoy comprit le message et acquiesça positivement. Lucius se leva et sortit de la grande salle, suivit de loin par Harry. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bureau du plus vieux. Une fois tous les deux entrés, Malfoy mit un puissant sort d'insonorisation, puis se tourna vers son fils.

«Alors Damon, est-ce que je me tromperais en te demandant si tu as quelque chose à avoir avec ce qui s'est passé?» demanda Lucius en croisant les bras.

«J'aimerais pouvoir te dire père que j'en suis à l'origine, mais, malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui est mit fin à ses jours.» répondit Harry en soupirant.

«Et bien, cette personne qui l'a fait nous a enlevé une énorme épine du pied. Comment se passe tes cours? J'espère que tu excelles dans toutes les matières.» dit le lord en regardant son fils.

«Oui père, je suis devant la sang-de-bourbe et le bâtard de Narcissa Black. J'aimerais savoir, comment as-tu connu maman? Il était dit qu'elle était une née-moldue, or un sang pur est un traître à son sang lorsque celui-ci se lit à se genre d'individu, non?» demanda Harry en soutenant le regard de son père.

«En faîte, j'ai connu ta mère très jeune, elle n'était pas une Evans comme tout le monde la cru, elle descendait de la longue lignée des Archer. Nous étions encore jeunes lorsque ta mère a disparu de la circulation. Cela faisait déjà 4 ans que nous nous connaissions. Ce n'est qu'à Poudlard que je l'ai revu, elle avait été adoptée par une famille moldus, les Evans, quand son père et sa mère sont décédés assassinés par Dumbledore lui-même. Nous sommes tombés amoureux en nous retrouvant, mais j'étais promis à une autre et Potter lui tournait autour. Malgré cela, rien ne nous a arrêtés et lorsqu'elle s'est mariée à Potter, voulant donner l'illusion qu'elle faisait partie de la lumière, comme le voulait le vieux fou, elle m'a demandé à ce que nous ayons un enfant tous les deux. Elle refusait clairement de porter l'enfant de celui-ci. Et tu as été conçu. J'ai voulu te récupérer lorsque ta mère et Potter sont morts, faire valoir mes droits de paternité et tout. Mais Dumbledore t'avait déjà caché chez ses abominables moldus. Avoir su cela, j'aurai été les tuer et t'aurais récupéré.» raconta Malfoy tristement en souvenir de la seule femme qu'il est jamais aimé.

«Je comprends. Au moins, je suis rassuré, je suis un sang-pur. Et puis, maintenant, je ne retournerai pas chez ses répugnants moldus, on pourra toujours les tuer ensemble aux vacances de noël, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?» dit Harry en souriant.

«Bonne idée fils. Et ne croit pas que je t'aurais laissé retourner là-bas. Mon fils mérite d'être traité comme du à son rang. Tu es un sang-pur Damon, grand héritier des deux plus anciennes lignées de la magie noire. Descendant direct de Morganne et de Salazar Serpentard du côté de ta mère. Ce qui me fait penser qu'à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard, nous allons aller changer entièrement ta garde-robe, je ne veux pas que la chair de mon sang porte des vêtements d'êtres inférieurs.» dit Lucius en répondant au sourire de son fils.

«Je crois que cela me fera le plus grand bien, et puis, je dois être habillé comme un lord, non? Quand est-ce que nous irons dans l'allée des embrumes pour acheter ma baguette sombre?» demanda Harry.

«Durant les vacances de noël, car c'est avec ta nouvelle baguette que tu élimineras les déchets qui t'ont soi-disant élevés. Maintenant, retourne auprès des larbins qui te sert de jouets, les cours ont été annulés aujourd'hui.» termina le père d'Harry qui se dirigerait vers son bureau pour corriger des devoirs.

«Bien sûre père, bonne journée.» dit Harry avant de quitter le bureau de son paternel.

Harry était très heureux de ne pas être un sang-mêlé. De plus, le fait qu'il était le descendant du grand Serpentard expliquait pourquoi il était encore capable de parler fourchelangue, malgré le fait que le morceau d'âme de Riddle ne soit plus en lui. Par contre, il trouvait dommage de ne plus avoir le basilic. Quoique…il pourraît peut-être arriver à le ramener d'entre les morts, qui sait. La réserve interdite était tellement regorgée de petits trésors de sortilèges. Savait-on jamais!

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Laissez vos reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je sais, cela fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas poster. Certains même on du se demander si j'étais encore vivante, alors oui, je confirme, je suis toujours en vie ou presque. J'ai mis longtemps à écrire, faute d'inspiration à plusieurs moments, manque de temps à d'autres, mais voilà la suite que vous attendiez. La suite de Renaissance à la mort ne devrait plus tard, mais encore là, tout dépend de l'inspiration et du temps que j'aurais puisque j'ai le regret de vous dire que mes cours recommencent dans une semaine. MALHEUR! Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les démons et laissez vos reviews!**

**Dark Method**

* * *

Chapter 3

La famille Weasley avait été bouleversé d'apprendre le suicide de leur fille, excepté les jumeaux. Ils étaient étonnés de son message, puisqu'elle avait été élevé dans l'optique d'être l'épouse d'Harry Potter. Ils ne comprenaient pas où son éducation avait bien pu foirer. Ils firent semblant d'être démolis, alors qu'en faite, ils détestaient et reniaient cette petite conne qui n'avait pas fait son boulot. Les jumeaux, tant qu'à eux, avaient cessé toute communication avec la famille, n'acceptant pas leur agissement et leur plan de fou envers le seul qu'ils considéraient comme un frère. Ils remerciaient secrètement la personne qui avait mit fin à leur calvaire auditif et visuel.

Damon fit lui aussi semblant d'être attristé par la nouvelle, même s'il avait plus envi de danser la danse du bonheur plus qu'autre chose. Mais rapidement, la noirceur de son cœur reprit place. Son besoin de douleur était tel que sa réalité l'étouffait. Il avait été surveillé durant les 3 derniers jours, que se fut par la belette ou la sang-de-bourbe ou encore par Dumbledore et ses petits yeux qui trainaient partout dans le château. Finalement, ils avaient relâché leur attention et il avait enfin du leste. Damon regarda sa carte du maraudeur, très pratique, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin d'y trouver un sortilège pour ressusciter le basilic dont le cadavre pourrissait dans la chambre des secrets.

Arrivant dans la réserve interdite, il parcourut les rayons et trouva un ancien livre de nécromancie. Il le parcourut rapidement et trouva ce qu'il lui fallait. Il afficha un grand sourire quelque peu dément, nota sur un parchemin la formule, puis se dirigea vers le lieu où il savait qu'il serait en sécurité et en paix pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Faisant bien attention d'éviter la chatte de Rusard, il pénétra dans les toilettes de mimigeignarde. Étrangement, elle avait déserté les lieux, peut-être que le baron sanglant avait été de passage et l'avait effrayé. Il haussa les épaules et alla vers le lavabo de l'entrée.

«Ouvre-toi» siffla le jeune homme.

Il y eu une faible lumière et la porte s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans l'entrée ténébreuse. Il regarda le trou béant et sauta dedans. La glissade dura quelques secondes, puis il atterit sur le paquet d'ossements qui, autrefois avait été humains ou animal, avait servit de repas à la créature mythique. Il regarda autour de lui, tout était sombre, il distinguait à peine ses doigts. Il murmura un lumos et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina doucement, permettant à Damon d'y voir plus clair. Il reconnu les lieux qu'il avait peu visité lors de sa deuxième année. Il vit l'éboulement causé par Lockhart et son stupide sort lancé avc la baguette de la belette. Il se leva et dépoussièra sa tunique avant de se rendre devant. Il murmura un sort et les pierres bougèrent pour rouler plus loin, libérant le passage pour qu'il puisse accéder à l'entrer de sa chambre.

Il s'approcha finalement de la porte forgé à tête de serpents. Il les entendait lui murmurer bienvenu chez toi. Damon sourit faiblement, puis ordonna à la porte de s'ouvrir en fourchelangue. Les têtes se rétractèrent comme pour la première fois et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Une forte odeur de décomposition attaqua ses narines, ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas. Les lieux étaient humides, l'air était lourd et Damon éprouvait une légère difficulté à respirer.

Sa vu s'habituant à l'acidité de l'air, il vit le corps en décomposition du basilic qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa défaite. Il lança un sort de purification de l'air afin d'avoir les idées clairs, puis il s'approcha de sa convoitise. Il s'agenouilla près de la créature qui autrefois fut noble et majestueuse. Se remémorant un instant le sortilège à prononcer, il prit une grande respiration, puis entama le chant ancien. Une lumière émeraude entoura le corps mort, vibrant par son intensité magique et la puissance du sort. Damon dut mettre une main devant ses yeux tant il fut éblouie par la lumière qui ne faisait que croître de façon exponentiel. Puis, soudain, lorsqu'il termina le chant, tout s'arrêta. Le corps du basilic avait disparut et avait fait place à un bébé basilic noir et émeraude, endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le petit être cligna des yeux, semblant se réveiller d'un long sommeil. Il leva la tête et regarda celui qui lui faisait face. Reconnaissant en lui son maître, un ami, un frère, il se tortilla jusqu'au sorcier, grimpa le long de son bras et vint s'installer confortablement au creux du coup de celui-ci. Le serpent pouvait sentir la profonde noirceur qui se cachait au fond de Damon et cela l'attirait au plus au point et le réconfortait dans l'idée qu'il avait un maître puissant et pas l'un de ses sorciers minables d'opérettes.

«**Comment te nommes-tu?**» demanda Damon.

«**Je n'ai point de nom maître, mais j'aimerais bien que vous m'en donniez un.**» répliqua le serpent.

«**Et bien, je crois que Noirceur t'irait à merveille, qu'en dis-tu mon ami?**» continua le jeune sorcier.

«**Je serai honoré de porter ce nom maître et je l'aime bien**» termina le serpent qui s'empressa de se rendormir, au chaud contre son nouveau maître.

Damon sourit, se redressa puis inspecta les lieux. Tout était délabré et les eaux usées avaient détérioré en grande partie l'endroit, puisque le sort de conservation avait été annulé par Dumbledore lui-même à la fin de sa deuxième année. Il retroussa ses manches, puis appliqua bon nombre de sort de nettoyage afin de redonner aux lieux toutes leur prestance d'antan. L'humidité quitta la chambre des secrets, les murs de pierres retrouvèrent leur lustre et leur solidité, les fissures et les murs détruits ne furent plus qu'une histoire ancienne. Les sols étaient de nouveau secs et brillant de propreté. Le tout redonnait à cette chambre l'ambiance accueillante et chaleureuse qui avait autrefois le bonheur de son propriétaire et créateur.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Damon arpenta les corridors qui étaient dissimulé dans la grande gueule de la statue d'où était sorti le basilic lors de sa deuxième année. Il y avait quelques portes qui dissimulaient des salles qui lui seraient très utile. Une énorme bibliothèque qui faisait largement concurrence à celle de Poudlard, une salle d'entraînement qui était équipé de sort de dissimulation, ce qui permettait à celui qui utilisait cette salle de ne pas être détecté lors de l'utilisation de sa magie. Il y avait aussi une cuisine, ce qui était très pratique si on voulait s'évader pendant plusieurs jours loin des imbéciles qui peuplaient en trop grand nombre cette école, et finalement, une très grande chambre à couché qui avait autrefois été celle de son ancêtre. Elle était composée d'un très grand lit baldaquin aux draps émeraudes et à l'édredon noir comme la nuit, une commode avec porte et tiroir, un accès à une salle de bain égale à celle des préfets, deux tables de chevets, une fenêtre donnant une vue sur le lac, avec des tableaux de paysages à s'y perdre pendant des heures en contemplation.

Damon regardait la pièce et pour la première fois, il se sentait chez lui, enfin, dans un environnement qui lui ressemblait. Il avait trouvé un refuge où il pourrait s'éloigner à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin, un endroit où faire ressortir se trop plein de douleur qui envahissait son cœur noir qui avait cessé de battre depuis bien longtemps. Il déposa son nouvel ami sur le lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il en avait besoin, s'était urgent, son corps tremblait d'anticipation à l'idée de retrouver cette parcelle de bonheur, seule étincelle de lumière dans sa vie, une lumière noire.

POV Damon

Je regarde ce visage dans le miroir, ce n'est pas le miens, mais un masque. D'un geste de la main, l'illusion tombe, je suis enfin celui que je suis. Je ferme les yeux un instant, augmentant l'adrénaline qui court dans mes veines, car je sais ce qui va suivre, ce moment d'extase dont j'ai été trop longtemps privé. Je fais apparaître l'instrument de ma délivrance, elle étincelle à la lumière de la chandelle. Elle m'appelle à elle, me suppliant de ne plus la faire languir. J'appose la lame du couteau sur mon avant-bras, je sens le métal transpercer à nouveau ma chair, je me sens bien, le liquide qui me garde en vie s'écoule sur mon bras, chaud et amer. Il laisse sa trace pour ne pas que je l'oubli, mais comment le pourrais-je? Chaque goutte qui tombe au sol est une musique à mes oreilles. Ce n'est pas assez, je recommence encore et encore, je veux atteindre la structure de mon être, l'os qui me maintient mon bras droit, un parmi tant d'autres. Les veines se sectionnent une à une, le liquide se fait plus imposant, j'ai mal et cela me procure un bien fou, une extase qu'aucune drogue en ce monde ne serait capable de combler. Puis, je me sens faiblir, je sais que je dois arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, afin que je puisse recommencer à nouveau la nuit prochaine. Avec tristesse, je cicatrise les traces de mon délit, de mon péché. Je prends une fiole de régénération sanguine afin de retrouver des forces que je ne désire pas. Le brouillard quitte mon esprit, je redeviens malheureusement lucide. J'ai encore soif de cette douleur, mais elle devra attendre encore, attendre la prochaine nuit tombée.

Fin POV

Damon nettoya les traces de son sang qui jonchait le sol. Ce rouge écarlate qui cachait son secret le plus sombre, la noirceur de son âme. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, capable d'enfin tolérer avec peine ceux qui lui servaient de jouait passager. Il retourna à la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit au côté de Noirceur. D'un simple sort, il échangea ses vêtements d'écoliers pour un pyjama en satin émeraude. Il avait grande hâte de changer sa garde-robe, rien qu'à l'idée de porter des vêtements de seconde main et en plus des vêtements moldus les week-ends, cela lui donnait la nausée. Morphée vint finalement faire son apparition, laissant Damon s'endormir doucement d'un sommeil sans rêve, juste du noir, toujours du noir.

Au matin, il se réveilla à l'aube afin de rentrer avant que les gryffys ne se réveillent. Étant enfin samedi, avec la sortie à Pré-au-lard, il pourrait faire le plein de friandises, de farces et attrapes et bien d'autres choses encore. Arriver à tour qui le répugnait, il chuchota le mot de passe et entra en toute discrétion. Il devait se changer et mettre les plus beaux habits qu'il avait pour la sortie. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser plus qu'il ne le fallait dans cette pièce remplit de cracmol en puissance, il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche, enfila ses vêtements et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. La journée allait être longue et haut combien amusante!


End file.
